Basic and translational research into the neural bases of human sensation, perception, attention, and cognition is necessary to lay the foundation for clinical treatments and interventions. Remarkable progress has been made in the discovery of novel behavioral and electrophysiological biomarkers for disorders of perception, attention, cognition, and action. These include schizophrenia, Parkinson's, autism, dementia, mild cognitive impairment, traumatic brain injury, dyslexia, and amblyopia, to name but a few. These, along with normal aging, negatively impact the health and quality of life of a large number of Americans. Discovering biomarkers for such disorders allows early diagnosis and intervention, and translational research may result in the development of novel and effective treatments. Progress in the field as a whole is reflected in the research accomplishments of CVCN researchers in Phases I and II. In Phase III we will continue to contribute to novel discovery in visual and cognitive neuroscience by supporting creative research activity and world-class Core facilities that will potentiate further discovery. The Administrative Core provides the organizational structure to extend into Phase III the research and infrastructure development goals realized in Phases I and II. The Administrative Core will promote the continued success of research addressing the neural mechanisms of human sensation, perception, and cognition, and action, in both normal and disordered states, through: 1) the sustained efficient operation of 3 Scientific/Technical Cores (Technical Services Core; Driving Simulator Core; High-Density EEG/Neurostimulation Core) which provide mission-critical research resources to CVCN faculty and students, and which benefit the scientific activities of a broad array of current and future users on the NDSU campus and beyond; 2) continued support for a successful competitive Pilot Project Program, initiated in Phases I and II, which provides short-term support as well as scientific mentoring and career development services to applicants with promising research proposals; and 3) the development of, and active participation in, two outreach mechanisms (the Inter-COBRE Council and the Scientific Exchange Network) which will serve as conduits for the exchange of scientific and technical expertise and the dissemination of knowledge, research findings, ideas, and best practices, between COBREs with cognate research themes within the state, the region, and the nation. A formal evaluation process involving internal review and external oversight will be implemented to ensure that the various components of the CVCN are well integrated and operate effectively. A plan to ensure the sustained availability of the Scientific/Technical Cores beyond the Phase III funding period is described which combines efficient Core management, a fee-for-service cost recovery mechanism, and the commitment of permanent institutional resources.